Once a Month Type of Thing
by theHalfBloodPhoenix
Summary: "I just wanted to be with you tonight," Lucy said. "This is a onetime thing." "And yet we've been doing this for months," Gildarts pointed out. "I meant a once a month type thing," Lucy corrected herself. Slutty!Lucy AU, read A/N after fic for details about this AU.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy loved being fucked against a wall. When she first heard about the position from her friends she thought it was a bit uncomfortable. Wasn't it tiring standing up? But now that she was actually partaking it, she found out that it was hot. Wrapping her legs around her lover's waist, she was being pressed against the wall of the cottage. She was really glad that her lover lived far away from her other guildmates. Lucy certainly didn't want anyone to find out that she was sleeping with Gildarts sometimes. Tonight they were trying something new. Having sex out in the open. It was two in the morning so Lucy tried her very best to swallow her whimpers and moans. She knew she had a distinctive voice. She didn't want people to find out she was where she wasn't supposed to be. It seemed like every person in Magnolia knew about her so she didn't want to be caught. But then again, there was a certain thrill of fucking in public. Well, as public as the middle of the night could get. Gildarts lived right in the middle of a subdivision, not unlike her apartment in the middle of the city.

Landing a hot and heavy makeout session with one of the most powerful mages in all of Fiore was a hard feat. This all started out on a whim. A few months ago, she had a drinking contest with Cana (which she knew was suicide but she wanted to join in, she didn't want to be called a goody-two-shoes). Gildarts offered to carry her home because Natsu, her usual companion home, was already passed out somewhere in the guild hall and nobody was able to find him. The older mage gave her a piggyback ride as they went through the streets. Lucy, on the bridge between drunk and sober, started rubbing herself along the Crush Mage's back. Once they reached Lucy's apartment, she became sober enough to convince him of a one night stand. Gildarts, thinking she was still drunk, agreed since he was desperate of a good lay, Lucy was hot, and he was sure she would forget in the morning. But alas, he was mistaken and after a few days of convincing, it led them to a series of nightly escapades. They decided to have it at a different place every time, so as not to get caught as quickly. In the six months of their relations, the farthest they went was to Clover Town. They took the train, had a couple sessions, and went back as soon as possible.

This time, they decided to stay in Magnolia and have it at Gildarts' cottage. The older mage pressed his growing erection hard against her wet center. Having discarded all her clothing, save her lacy underwear, Lucy suppressed her moan as he started rubbing himself against her. Gildarts' left hand was on her ass while his right one was massaging her breasts. His lips were sucking on her neck, leaving obvious hickeys. Lucy tilted her head to grant him more access, her eyes tightly shut.

"You're so good, Gildarts," she moaned in his ear.

"Yeah? You're so sexy, baby girl," he said as he switched to the other side of her neck. Lucy squealed again.

"Oh, take me now, please! I can't wait any longer!" she whimpered. He lowered his head to accommodate her untouched breasts. Lucy let out a small shriek at the heat of his mouth and grinded against his shaft. Gildarts moaned as his left hand swiftly removed her panties and put it in his back pocket for safekeeping. This was his favorite underwear of hers and he thought she wouldn't mind if he took it with him on his long missions. In two months, he would leave again for another decade quest so this was the only thing of hers he'd have for a while. They had talked about this before and since then they made their nights more passion-filled.

"Just a moment, baby girl," he said as he shoved two fingers inside of her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion. "I have to make you wetter first."

"Oh, I've been wet even before we started!" Lucy whined.

"Hmm, so you have," he said. Without warning, he replaced his fingers with his throbbing cock. The move was so sudden and swift, Lucy didn't have time to react as she let out a wild scream. Gildarts covered her mouth with his left hand, the one that was just inside her, so as to silence her. Lucy licked his fingers, which he took as a signal to put it in her mouth. She groaned as she tasted herself while Gildarts started thrusting hard. Long, powerful thrusts that shook her to her core. Her body bounced as she tried to take all of his cock. He was definitely thick and knowing she only had a couple of months left before he would go on the quest again, she made sure to enjoy it as much as possible.

"You like that, baby girl? You like my thick cock filling you up?" Gildarts groaned in her ear. This was another thing Lucy loved. Dirty talk. It always turned her on when they talked dirty to her. In these moments, she was a slut, a whore, a lover.

"Yes, daddy! You fill you baby girl up so good!" she said in a sexy moan. She knew for a fact Gildarts loved it when she called him daddy. The first time she did was an accident and it made him thrust into her harder. She hoped by saying it again this time, she would get what she want.

She got her wish as he started pounding hard and fast inside her. His hands gripped her waist so hard they were starting to form bruises. Her own hands were playing with his hair, pulling and tugging it. Their tongues were in a battle for dominance but Lucy just let him dominate her anyway. She loved being dominated by him in any and every way. For some reason, she only loved being submissive to the older mage.

"Tired of playing by yourself?" Gildarts asked as he continued pounding harder. For every thrust, she squeezed hard on his cock, her walls getting tighter and tighter.

"I just wanted to be with you tonight," Lucy said. "This is a onetime thing."

"And yet we've been doing this for months," Gildarts pointed out.

"I meant a once a month type thing," Lucy corrected herself. "You and I both know we're only using each other for the sex. That we're fuck buddies."

Gildarts groaned at her choice of words. Oh, he definitely knew that. After that first time, he was guilty about what happened. He didn't want to have his daughter think badly of him. He was fucking one of his daughter's close friends. Lucy managed to convince him that he wasn't, but rather he was fucking a younger guildmate. With that in mind, he had no qualms shoving himself deep inside her. He had missed the feeling of a young, fresh pussy. Prior to Lucy, his last good fuck was over a year ago to a woman who was in her late 20s. It definitely felt sexy to take a much younger girl.

He once again captured her breasts in his mouth, sucking and biting her erect nipple. She, in return, sucked on his neck. Gildarts had to admit that it felt good. Now he knew why he always reduced Lucy to a whimpering mess just by sucking on her neck. Her shapely breasts were no joke, either. Gildarts fucked her harder than any woman he fucked before. He knew he was getting close but he wanted her to come undone first. He felt it helped his manly pride if the woman came first. No sooner than he thought that, Lucy whimpered that she was getting close.

"Me too, baby girl," Gildarts grunted.

"I…I'm cumming, daddy!" Lucy moaned as she came hard. After a few more thrusts, Gildarts also came. Lucy gasped at the sensation of having his hot cum enter her womb. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant. She was on birth control. "Oh, yes, daddy, you fill your baby girl up really good!"

Gildarts felt waves of pleasure as he emptied himself deep within her walls. After a few moments, he stayed shoved deep within her. His cock wasn't softening any time soon. He planned on going all out before she would go home in 3 hours.

"Ready for another round, baby girl?" Gildarts said. Lucy's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Definitely, daddy!"

He slid out of her, causing her to pout. He chuckled and kissed her quickly. "Turn around baby, girl," he commanded. Lucy grinned eagerly at the implication and excitedly did so. He grabbed her head to bend her down. She pressed her hands against the wall to balance herself and wiggled her ass, tempting him. He smacked it causing her to yelp loudly. His hand was on her mouth again, threatening her to keep quiet. She nodded her head. Once he was sure she would keep quiet, he let go. His hands proceeded to knead her ass, massaging it expertly. She moaned deeply.

"I'm gonna smack your ass for being loud baby girl, as punishment," Gildarts said. "You're gonna count to ten for each smack."

"Isn't that gonna be a bit loud, daddy?" she asked.

"Not if you keep quiet about it," Gildarts smirked. He then slapped her ass so hard it jiggled. Lucy tried her best to suppress her squeal.

"1"

Slap!

"2!"

Slap!

"3!"

On and on he went, each slap getting harder than the last. Lucy's eyes rolled back to her head as she felt herself getting a euphoric high. Who knew that slapping her ass was such a turn on? By the tenth slap, she cried out the number as she came. Gildarts kneeled down behind her and proceeded to run his tongue up her leg, catching the leaking nectar. Lucy squealed at his actions. That was seriously so hot! Where did he come up with that? After licking up all her juices, he went back to massaging her ass. It was red from all the slapping and even formed a hand shaped mark. He spread her ass cheeks revealing her glistening and wet pussy. He leaned forward and sucked on her pussy. Lucy bit her arm to stifle her scream. His thumbs were playing with her clit all while still massaging her ass. She was getting wet again. With all this care and attention to her center, she wondered if she still had any juice left in her body.

His right hand shoved four digits inside and thrusted in a fast pace, not wanting to dole her out any longer. After a couple of minutes she came hard again and his mouth was there to capture it all, like a man dehydrated in the desert. He stood up and rammed his rock hard cock inside her, shaking her entire frame. He covered her mouth with his hand again to stifle her scream. With the hand, she was able to scream as loud as she could. He pounded inside her once again.

"Yes, yes, yes, daddy! You're so good, daddy!" Lucy cried out. Gildarts slapped her ass again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your slut!" Slap!

"Who do you belong to tonight?"

"I'm all yours, daddy! I'm your slut! Your whore!" Lucy cried. She pushed back to meet his wild thrusts. Looking down at her, he could see her boobs bouncing wildly. He slumped on her back and grabbed them both with his hands as he once again sucked her neck.

"Ahhh! So good!" Lucy mewled and squeezed her walls tight on his cock.

"You're such a dirty little whore," Gildarts groaned in her ear. Lucy cried out in pleasure. Gildarts' hand slapped her ass again, a warning to keep it down. "What did I say about being too loud?"

"To keep it down or we'll get caught," Lucy replied obediently. Gildarts kissed her.

"Good girl, now cum for me," he said. As if obeying her master, she came hard for the fourth time in two and a half hours. This was an all-time record for her. If she had to be honest with herself, no one was never able to do that to her. It was only her daddy.

Gildarts came a moment later, still thrusting as he emptied his seed inside her. He definitely loved the feeling of her womb taking all of his cum. He then slid out of her and turned her around. He kissed her hard as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her own went straight up to his hair as she kissed him in return.

"That was amazing, daddy," she smiled against his chest.

"This was a reward for being a good little girl," he replied. "Now go home, the sun's rising up soon."

"I need a shower first," Lucy said as she entered the cottage. She entered the shower and gasped in surprise as Gildarts suddenly shoved her against the wall. "W-what are you doing?"

"I decided to help you out. We don't want to get caught, do we?" he said, winking. She smiled brightly as she let him help her get cleaned up.

 **LENGTHY A/N:**

 **MY FIRST LUCY CRACK SHIP SMUT! I definitely got inspired after a review in the Nalu story (check it out here:** 12743076/1/You-re-Insatiable) **after I mentioned how I wanted to write Lucy crack ships. (S/O to Sayaka Chan 94!) Along the way while writing this, I got inspired by the idea of writing more of these but with different men. This will be dubbed as my Slutty!Lucy AU. This is AU in a sense that Lucy loves sleeping with different men. This is still set in the canon mage-universe. In my version of canon, Lucy and Natsu are seriously loyal to one another but there's just a part of me that wants Lucy to be slutty thus this was born! I will always be a Nalu shipper (as you probably tell from my Nashi at the Guild series and other FT fics) but like I said, there are times where I'm into reading some Lucy crack ships.**

 **As I said, I plan on writing more of these but with different men but I will not post them as a collection. I will be posting them all as separate stories so that it would appear more often in the searches and tags. For example, this one would be in the Lucy x Gildarts tag. The next one would be in the Lucy x _ tag. Whenever I'm feeling adventurous and read Lucy crack ships, there are only less than 20. I plan on contributing more to that, that's why I want to write them as separate stories. This one is the first of many. And when I say crack ships, I mean them. I don't want to write GrayLu, StingLu, LoLu, RoLu, GaLu, LaLu, or any of the more famous characters. They have a huge following. I want lesser known characters. I'm thinking along the lines of Orga, Bacchus, those guys. I imagine Lucy to be with powerful, large men. Do you have a suggestion? Go for it! :D**


	2. Rant-slash-Author's Note

**Rant-slash-Author's Note:**

 **I am getting sick and tired of receiving messages from users who tell me to kill myself because of this so I want to post this just to clear the air:**

 **I DO NOT CONDONE, FETISHIZE AND DEFEND CHEATING.**

 **I am not stupid, I know what cheating is, its consequences, how it affects everyone involved and even third persons. I fcking know all of that. For you fckers out there, fine I'll edit the story to remove the cheating on THIS story. Only this story because it's already out there in my Lucy/Igneel fic. Unless I receive threats for that too.**

 **I did not plan on my entire AU series to revolve around Lucy cheating on Natsu. My focal point on these stories is the smut portion. In fact, I do not plan on getting Lucy and Natsu together at all on this AU. I want to remind you that this is an AU. As in it deviates from canon story. I would like to presume you understand that this means that there are times where the personalities of the characters are not entirely the same as what Hiro Mashima created. I have repeated the same explanations for all the stories because people might misunderstand. THEY ARE JUST SMUT STORIES.**

 **I just wanted to create this AU series for myself because I have wanted to see Lucy do rated M things with characters other than Natsu. They say that if you can't find what you're looking for, do it yourself. Besides, I believe I have the liberty of pairing characters in a FICTIONAL STORY in any way I want it. I am a fanfiction author.**

 **If you don't like my story, you have the freedom to stop reading and move on with your lives. You may review saying you don't entirely agree with what I wrote but to include things like me killing myself? That's already attacking the person, not the story. I can take criticism but I won't stand for threats to my person.**

 **There was one user who requested I write a follow up story on Natsu's POV on the Gildarts/Lucy. I have already written it but it seems like it couldn't be posted. So to whoever requested it (sorry I can't remember your username, since there are many different stories and not a singular story for the collection, I can't remember which story you reviewed it in and I don't have time to look for it because I have law school finals right now), I should probably just PM you the story. I will do so once finals month is over. Thank you for your patience.**

 **I can't stress this enough. IT IS JUST A STORY.**


End file.
